Christmas Surprise
by Mussofan04
Summary: Mitchie loved christmas in New York but was missing Shane a lot. With flashbacks of them getting to gether. A package to come she gets the best surprise she coudl ask for. Oneshot!


Christmas Surprise

It was exactly a week before Christmas day and Mitchie had just got home from her last day of school before Christmas holidays. She slipped off her jacket hanging it in the closet and slipping her runners off. She looked in the mirror noticing the crisp winter breeze of New York turned her cheeks a light shade of pink. Except for the cold Mitchie loved everything about Christmas time in New York City. All the department stores were all decorated and lit up. The snow decorated the streets and lights of the city were amazing during the night. Most of all Christmas was just overall and amazing wherever she was. It was her favourite holiday. Her family was very family-oriented and it was the best thing about Christmas other then presents of course but only the thought really mattered.

She dropped her school bag at the bottom of the stairs and walked into the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water when her mom came in.

"Hey sweetie how was your last day of school" Her mom, Connie asked smiling

"It was okay, boring with nothing to do" Mitchie responded taking a long sip of water

"Well at least you have no homework to do" Her mom smiled

"Yeah, are we doing anything tonight" Mitchie asked

"Yeah, I and Dad are going to finish shopping then we are going for dinner you don't mind being by yourself do you?" She asked

"No it's fine I have wrapping and such to do anyway" Mitchie smiled

"Okay well we aren't leaving for an hour or two so I can make something for you" Connie asked well wiping the table down

"No mom it's alright I'm going to go write, or something and I'll make something later" Mitchie answered her mom and left the kitchen.

Mitchie grabbed her school bag and brought it up to her room with her. She dropped it inside her door closing her door and walking over to the window and looking out at the new falling snow and sighed. She loved being in New York especially for Christmas but this year she desperately wished she could be in LA.

She went into her bathroom having a warm shower cleaning off the dirt from the day and the school. She got out and slipped on a pair or Roots sweat pants, a t-shirt and her favourite zip up hooded sweater she got from a really good friend. A male friend to be exact, a famous friend actually. Her best make friend was Shane Gray, yes the lead singer from connect three. They met last summer at Camp rock where connect three was a legend. They instantly connected, spending much time together. When it came out that Mitchie had lied well Shane lost it and they got into a big fight which didn't work out so well. Until Final Jam when Mitchie turned out to be the one Shane was looking for the whole summer. They ended up making up and well they call and/or text all the time. Shane actually saw Mitchie just before thanksgiving and had given her the zip-up for a belated birthday present and she wore it a lot it reminded her of him.

She lay on her bed and her head drifted to the night she attended the Connect three concert in New York. Actually the night her best male friend turned into her Boyfriend who she was currently missing a lot.

_It was the 7th day of November and Mitchie would not sit still all day. In the mail yesterday she had got two front row floor seats to see connect three tonight in concert. It also included two back stage passes and a note from Shane. It said he had a surprise for her and she had to come and bring a friend. Last night she asked Sierra and of course she agreed._

_At school Mitchie didn't concentrate, focus or really pay attention to anything. All she could think about was seeing Shane again and being to her first Connect Three concert._

_Anyways when she got home she went straight up to her room. The concert wasn't for another 4 hours but she decided to get ready anyway. She went into the bathroom and turned on the hot water stepping in the shower to wash off. She spent 30 minutes in the shower washing her hair, her body and getting all the school day dirt off of her body. She finally stepped out of the relaxing water wrapping a towel around her hair, drying off and slipping her bathrobe on. _

_She walked over to her mirror first applying her usually make up which she washed off before the shower. She applied her brown eye shadow making her eyes stand out. She applied black eyeliner and mascara. She applied a slight blush even though her cheeks were usually red due to her complexion. She had on some shinny pink lip gloss then went to pick out clothes. _

_She laid her clothes out on her bed and walked back into the bathroom to do her hair. She let her hair out of the towel brushing, and then drying it. Her hair was naturally wavy so she heated up her hair straightner and started working on her hair. She finally finished about 20 minutes later brushing her hair out once more and letting it rest where it lay. She then went and got dressed. She put on a pair of black skinny jeans and her black ankle boots. She slipped on a plain fitted white t-shirt and a black sweater and was ready to go._

_It was 7 and Mitchie and Sierra were in their seats waiting for the concert to start which would now be starting any minute. She could not stop smiling. Soon the lights dimmed and she took off her sweater and started screaming with everyone else._

_Shane looked amazing that night. They walked out on stage singing Burnin' up and everyone went crazy especially Mitchie he had caught her eyes and smiled as she stood up dancing along with everyone else. However this was her next favourite part. They had 3 more songs left and Shane decided he was going to sing a special song just for Mitchie._

"_We're all having fun right?" Shane yelled and Nate and Jason were off the stage_

_Every one screamed so loud._

"_I'm glad; Nate, Jason and I are too. Anyways this next song we are going slow it down a bit. It's a solo I had written for a special friend of mine who is in this house tonight" He shouted and caught her eyes and everybody cheered and awed "Not many have heard it so let me know what you think, It goes a little like this" He shouted smiling at Mitchie and started singing Gotta Find You well playing his guitar like he did that day on the dock. It was the song he wrote to fit This Is Me at and well he always said it was her song. She didn't think he would sing it but he always surprises her. Sierra gave Mitchie a look asking if it was for her and she just nodded smiled listening to the song. During the song Shane would occasionally glance at Mitchie every once in a while smiling._

_Everytime I think I'm closer to the heart  
Of what it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
But no one ever seems to understand_

_I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, you're not that far_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you_

_Oh yeah  
Yeah yeah_

_You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams the color of your smile  
When I find you It'll be alright  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, you're not that far_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you_

_Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say  
Spending all my time stuck in yesterday  
Where you are is where I want to be  
Oh next to you... and you next to me  
Oh I need to find you... yeah_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you (yeah)  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you (I need to find you)  
I gotta find you (I gotta find you)  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you_

_Yeah, yeah... I gotta find you_

_After he finished singing everyone went absolutely crazy. He bowed and it just got louder. She was almost in tears screaming and cheering so happy then he smiled once more at her_

_  
"Let's give up to my friend" He shouted and everyone clapped as her and Sierra hugged as she smiled back at him and when Nate and Jason came back they smiled at her too as she smiled back. That night was so amazing. They had sung A little bit longer and Lovebug when they left the stage. The stadium was going insane. After 5 minutes they came out and sang two more songs. They sang S.O.S then When You Look Me in The eyes. Then they said goodnight and left the stage. Mitchie and Sierra waited until most of the stadium was cleared and walked over to the security gate and showed their passes and were let in._

"_Shane" She yelled as she saw him and he turned around and smiled just in time to catch her in his arms as she hugged him swinging her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist._

"_Mitchie" He laughed catching her and hugging back_

"_I missed you" She said letting go and dropping down back onto her feet "The song was amazing" She smiled_

"_I thought you would like it, glad I could see that smile" He said "I missed you too" he reassured and she laughed then remembered Sierra_

"_Right, Shane this is Sierra, Sierra this is Shane, Nate, and Jason" She said and sierra shook each of their hands and said hi_

"_Nice to meet you" Shane, Nate and Jason had said_

"_Definitely" She replied smiling_

"_Dude, let's show Sierra the thing on stage" Nate said swinging his arm around Sierra's shoulders as she blushed_

"_What?" Jason said and Nate slightly nudged him motioning to Mitchie and Shane "Right" Jason said and walked away with Sierra and Nate_

"_That wasn't obvious" Mitchie said laughing but hugging Shane again_

"_Come on" He said taking my hand and he lead me outside and into the tour bus where we sat down on the couch around the table. His arm was snug around me and I just sat there._

"_This is awesome, and it looked like you had so much fun" Mitchie had said sitting with Shane_

"_I did, and it was better you were at the show" he said smiling and hugged her again_

"_I bet" She giggled and starting blushing_

"_You're gorgeous when you blush and I have something for you" He said as he put a wrapped box onto the table "Happy belated Birthday" He said and I smiled_

"_Thank you" She said smiling and opened it_

_There was a $50 dollar gift card to American eagle and a 25$ iTunes card for music to put on her laptop and iPod. Then there was a zip-up hooded sweater. It was white with blue, purple, red, and green lines and shapes running all over it. She knew from then on it would be her favourite sweater. She hugged him as she put the sweater on it instantly warming her body up_

"_I know it's not much but I thought you would like it" He said_

"_It's everything its perfect' Mitchie said smiling_

"_I'm glad you like it" He said sounding a little weird "Can I ask you something Mitchie" He said and she knew he was nervous or something as he was fidgeting_

"_Anything" She said smiling_

"_Well you know since Camp rock we had feelings for each other?" he asked shakily_

"_Yeah" She said blushing more_

"_Well I know we don't see each other much but I think we could make it work and well… Will you be my girlfriend Mitchie" He asked looking at her for an answer_

_For a minute she was shocked then shook her head smiling. "Definitely" She replied and wrapped her arms around him once again._

_She pulled back and he rested his head on her forehead and was looking into her eyes. She saw him slowly lean in. Her eyes soon fluttered close and felt his lips touch to hers in sweet long awaited kiss and she kissed back. They pulled part smiling then kissed once more._

"Mitchie" Her mom called as she got pulled from her day dream "We are going now. Bye" She said

Mitchie sighed leaning back against her headboard hearing her parents car leave the drive way. She curled up more into her sweater remembering the night smiling. Her smile slowly faded when she remembered he was in Los Angeles for Christmas and she was in New York.

That night Mitchie just stayed at home, ate dinner, wrapped Christmas gifts and watched some TV. It was 9:30 when she finished getting ready for bed and climbed in. She turned off the light when her phone started to ring. She sighed and reached for it opening it

"Hello?" She answered

"Hey Hun" the honey voice of Shane Gray said and she smiled instantly

"Hey Shane" She said

"How are you" He asked

"I'm okay and you Mr. Superstar" She said and he laughed

"Good, but just okay? It's Christmas you should be excited and happy" He replied

"I am I just miss you" She said

"I miss you too" He said sighing "we knew it would be hard, but next time I see you it will be extra special" He says

"Of course" She replied "I'll be with you"

"Yeah, and I'll be with you" He said "What are you up to?"

"Not much, I was actually just going to bed" She said yawning

"I guess you need sleep then" He said "I'll call you tomorrow okay?" He asked

"Okay goodnight Shane" She said

"Night Mitchie Miss you" He said as they hung up

She sighed knowing they both missed each other as she curled into her bed and fell asleep Christmas getting closer every minutes.

It was now 730 Christmas Eve and Mitchie, her mom and her dad were sitting in the living room watching How the Grinch Stole Christmas and drinking hot chocolate, their Christmas Eve tradition. Outside a fresh falling snow was covering the ground. The streets were lit up with Christmas light on the houses and trees as well and their front lawn. Their fresh Christmas tree was decorated with colourful ornaments and Christmas lights which were currently on. All the presents were under the tree and the stockings would be filled by her mom before they all got up. The stockings were on the fireplace and Mitchie was curled up on the couch in the sweater Shane got her, watching the movie, drinking Chocolate and eating Christmas cookies.

It was 2 hours later and she was in her room getting ready for bed her parents already sleeping. She went into the bathroom changing into a pair of blue pyjama pants and a blue tank top. She brushed her teeth, washed her face, brushed her hair took a sip of water and walked back into her room slipping into her sweater once again and walked over to her window looking out.

Outside was gorgeous. It was snowing yet again. The Christmas lights were shining everywhere it was again, gorgeous. She thought of Shane and sighed. She hugged herself in the sweater tighter and got into bed about to turn off the light when her phone rang. She smiled and answered.

"Shane" She said

"Hey, how did you know" He asked sounded disappointed

"You are the only one that calls me around now" She laughs "What's up?"

"Not much excited for tomorrow, are you?" He asked

"Yeah I miss you but Christmas is always fun" She said

"Okay, well tomorrow around 10 you will get a package I sent for you" He said smiling

"Oh My God" She said

"What?" He said worried

"I forgot to send you yours" She said upset seeing the wrapped box in the corner of her room on the chair she started panicking and he could tell

"Its okay babe calm down. We don't get mail on Christmas or boxing day anyway" He said

"Wait I don't either. So I can't get your package" She said pouting

"Babe, Mitch I called in a favour you will get it I promise okay?" He said and she breathed

"Okay" She said a little better

"I have to go its only 630; my family and I are going to dinner I'll call you tomorrow after you get the package okay?" He asked

"Okay Shane Merry Christmas and I miss you" She said

"Good night Mitchie, merry Christmas eve" He said laughing then they both hung up and Mitchie went to sleep slowly falling asleep.

The next morning Mitchie went downstairs around 7 with her parents and they opened their presents. She had given her mom a nice new cookbook, scented candles, and a gift certificate to her favourite spa. She gave her dad a set of hockey tickets to see the Rangers play. She also got him a baseball hat with his name and his favourite number 10 on it and his favourite singer, Craig Morgan, new CD. They both hugged her and thanked her then she opened hers.

In her stocking she got iTunes cards, chocolate, a tooth brush, new iPod headphones and a gift certificate to Garage. She opened her bigger presents. She got a new laptop she was asking for. She got a new recording software program for her singing. She got clothes, gifts cards to other clothing stores and a certificate to get her hair done and a manicure from her mom's favourite spa and thanked both of them

After they finished presents her mom cooked up a Christmas breakfast. Eggs, bacon, sausages, hash browns and pancakes and everything smelled amazing. They ate breakfast and drank orange juice all talking as a family like they usually would. After breakfast Mitchie was looking through her things in the living room as her dad and mom were doing the dishes. They then walked back into the living room. She was setting the program up on her laptop lying on the floor when the doorbell rang and she was up in a flash.

"It's my package" she said running to the door seeing it was ten. She opened the door and her mouth hit the floor almost in shock her shaking her head realizing she wasn't dreaming.

There Shane was standing in a winter jacket and tuque holding a wrapped present and a duffle bag. "Hey" he said "Can I stay for a couple of days"

"But how I mean" She stuttered

"Your parents helped" He laughed and she let him in. He dropped his duffle back. He put down the present and took off his coat then Mitchie couldn't wait any longer. She leaped into his arms her arms around her neck, her legs around his waist and his arms tightly hanging on to her.

"Merry Christmas" She said really happy

"Merry Christmas, and surprise" he said

"Best Christmas Surprise ever" She said and then his lips touched hers and she kissed back. They stood there Kissing in the doorway so in love. She couldn't believe he was there. She kissed back with everything she had.

She was so happy it was the best Christmas surprise she could have ever asked for, She loves him she was sure of it. It was her best Christmas of her 17 years. She feels his one hand cups her cheeks and puts more into the kiss loving it never wanting it to end.

**A/N: This was my one-shot. The first one and well I think it was okay. I know it's off season but it was my idea I had thought of for a while. Please read and review. Let me know how you liked it. Thanks it was over 3500 please REVIEW**

**~KIM**


End file.
